The Empire's secret weaponThe seconed Darth Vadar
by Darth OL REVAN
Summary: This story takes place approximitly one year before STAR WARS-A new hope. Darth Vadar firsts discovers the Rebelion and his fasination with tracking them down and destroying them begins. At the same time, he has to deal with several Jedi that avoided bein
1. Default Chapter

This story,which takes place about one year before _A New Hope,_ showcases the Rebelions first fights with the Empire and the start of Darth Vadar's fasination with destroying them. It is a must read Star Wars fic.

_**Chapter ONE-**_

It was silent as Admiral Jagen Talon sat back in his confortable captain's chair at the head of the old,but still powerful Victory-Class Star Destroyer,the Avenger. The five-foot tall muscular 45 year old sat sloppy as he waited for Darth Vadar's Supirior Class-Super Star Destroyer. He sat and watched the empty space infront of him. A man below him, typed,and anounced that "un-identified" ships were coming at the point Lord Vadar's ship was supposed to appear.

"Whats going on?" Talon said as numerous beeps and noises alarmed him.

"Sir!" An imperial commando yelled as he walked and positioned himself infront of the Admiral.

"Arkanian interdictor vessels!" He screamed.

Admiral Jagen smilled,and started pushing buttons on his arm rest.

"All positions,all ships,level one battle-stations!"

Outside,Jagen's 9th fleet, commposed of 10 Destroyer-class Star Destoyers,5 Avvenger-Class star destroyers and 1, ancient Republican-Class-Victory-Class Star Destroyer. The entire fleet moved into position, Jagens all red flag-ship,his Victory-Class,being at the head of the enormous fleet.

"Their coming in in t-minus 10 seconeds!" An other commando said out loud.

"9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-Their here!" He screamed.

5 Arkanian Interdictor Battle ships appered out of nowhere. All gold,with red and silver lineing,the fleet admiral knew that he just wasent going to lose a single ship.

"All ships,fire missiles and turbo lasers!" Talon yelled as all of the Star Destroyers fired millions of missiles and blasts tword the small but formidibal fleet.

Talon almost forgot about the TIE-Fighter squadrens,which he had already put on stand-by an hour before.

"Launch about half of your TIE-fighters and launch a quarter of our TIE-bombers!"

And so they did,he looked at the battle and hundreds of flashes from the TIE-fighters laser cannons.

The Arkanian's did the same and launched their Arkanian-Nelucy star fighters. These small triangular ships matched the speed and meunuverbility of the offending TIE's.

"Lord Vadar." Captian Nita said as he walked up to the menaceing Lord,Darth Vadar,right hand man to the Emperor.

"We have recived word of a battle at our roundevous point.What should we do?"

"Continue on Captain. I wont let a battle with the Rebelion get in the way of my plans." Darth Vadar anounced.

"My lord," Captain Nita started, "They arent fighting the Rebelion."

"Then who!?" Darth Vadar yelled as he turned around,his menaceing breathing getting louder and faster.

"The Arkanians,my lord."

One Destroyer class ship exploded in space on the side of Captial Talon,who pounded on his arm-rest.

"Damn Arkanians! Fire berrage!" Talon screamed.

All of the Star Destroyers fired an end-less amount of missiles and blasts.

"Sir...I think we have a problem!" an commando anounced,scared.

"Arkanian boaring vessels,coming in fast!"

Hundreds of small circular vessels sped past the Imperial fleet. To the crews and the Admiral's surprise,those vessels landed on the Star Destroyers.

"All Storm-Trooper platoons,prepare for combat! Safe guard all enterances and exits through out the ships!" Through out all of the fleet thousands of Storm-Troopers mobileized and loaded their blaster rifles and aimed tword the doors.

The Admiral took out his own,20 year old Republican Clone Trooper DC-15s blaster pistol,designed as an emergency side arm,the weapon was designd to be small,portable and deadly in close-quarters.

The entire crew of the bridge gasped as the heard foot-steps over them,then the sound of blaster fire. Out-side,an even bigger battle was taking place.

To Be continued.


	2. The Lords child

_Chapter TWO-_

Darth Vadar's personal Imperial Shuttle landed in the main hangar bay of the _Avenger_. Darth Vadar was known to dis-like the "plesentrys" and the out-right "cockyness" of a huge procession of a thousand Storm Troopers that the Emporer usually loved. So,the docking bay was empty,except for a few TIE-fighters,one de-commissioned TIE-Bomber,and three Imperial shuttles,that were on stand-by,just incase the high-archy needed to dis-embark the vessel quickly. Talon,ten Storm-Troopers, and five Royal Guards in slik,maroon armor.

The hatch of the shuttle opened slowly, Darth Vader's breatheing culd be heard.

The Dark Lord him-self strolled down the ramp. Nodding at how simple the prosession was. He liked simple. He shook Talons hand.

"Very good,Admiral. We have much to speak about." He said. Still clenching Talons hand.

"Yes,Lord Vadar,please, if you would follow me onto the bridge, we could speak."

Lord Vadar followed Talon into the birdge,which was unusually quiet.

In the rear of the bridge was an huge hologram table,which Talon used for conferances and meetings. Darth Vadar sat him-self down as Talon stood.

"I am disstressed about this news about an rebelion." Darth Vadar stated,crossing his arms,his bretheing being the only noise that filled the quiet area.

"Yes,I can understand,and I am distressed also,but I am not prepared to give this up. According to our intelegence,they have been hideing out at one of the formaly abandoned Republican bases."

"Abandoned Republican bases?of the old Republic,or a new one?"

"Our intellegence tells us,a new one."

"New?"

"Yes, from what I can find,they call themselves the alliance."

"The alliance?"

"Yes,my lord,we need some type of secret weapon if we are to destroy this 'alliance' before they can get us."

"Before they can get us!" Darth Vadar yelled as he stood up and started to breath very loud and very fast, the pace getting bigger.

"Do you actually belive that this 'rebelion' is a threat! Do you think that me and the grand Emporer have been working 20 long years for some small group of people, no not even group, band! of people to take down the mighty Empire!" He screamed.

"Even if they are a, even some what of a threat, my dicsiple, Oliver Reos, could deal with them." At that, a young boy, about 15, entered the room. He was extremely tall, and muscular, and had a lightsaber, hanging down from his belt. He walked with pride, as he took a position behind Lord Vadar.

"Who in the hell is this!?" Talon yelled as he took a seat directly accross Vadar and the "boy".

"My learner. I have been teaching him since the battle of Correlia"

They all stood silent. The hansome young 15 year old with black hair and a long cloak eyed the Admiral. The Admiral grew unconfertable, and stood.

"Well, I have never doubted the will of the Empire, and I will not start now by defying seconed in command. Well, I trust you,and your apprentice, Lord Vadar." Talon said. He walked away, a scared look on his face.


End file.
